


Love Drunk (But Secretly Sober)

by starrynightwishes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwishes/pseuds/starrynightwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are drunk words sober thoughts? Merlin's soon to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Drunk (But Secretly Sober)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for a sheer lack of plot or purpose in this fanfic, but I'm still trying.
> 
> Each time I read this again I realise how shockingly bad this is...

Waking up alone in the same uncomfortable bed that was growing seemingly tired of his weight, was something Merlin really didn't want to endure this morning. Arthur had told him to thoroughly clean his armour the night before, but from what he could remember through a throbbing headache and slightly impaired eyesight, he had only managed to complete half before feeling like he would certainly collapse if he didn't get to sleep right away. He dragged himself from under the sheets, and dressed himself quickly, first putting on his tunic backwards, and having to spin it around his neck to get it back to normal. Rushing through to Gaius' room, he waved a goodbye.  
"I only cleaned half of Arthur's armour last night. I'm going, I'll be back-" he was cut off by Gaius holding up the silver plates of armour towards him, that were already clean. Merlin sighed and smiled fondly at him. "Thank you. I'll repay you later. I must go." 

Merlin ran into the small marquee where Arthur was preparing for the jousting tournament panting breathlessly from running to the grounds, and frowned when he saw Arthur sleeping on a stack of hay bales piled in a corner of the room. He silently put the armour down, and walked over to the sleeping blonde. He watched the rise and fall of his chest under the chainmail, and the way his eyes slightly fluttered every now and then. A loud clattering sounded from outside and Arthur sat bolt upright, and looked at his manservant with furrowed brows.  
"What are you doing, Merlin?" He questioned, attempting to stand, then retiring to sit again after he swayed violently.  
"More to the point, what are you doing? It's not long until the tournament, and you're half asleep." He teased, prodding Arthur's arm. He tried to swipe for his arm, but missed completely and nearly hit himself in the face. "And you're drunk too. This is just great." Merlin panicked, and put the Prince's arm around his shoulder and pulled him up to stand. "Come on. I'll get you back to your chambers and tell Gwaine to joust for you." Arthur nodded with half closed eyes.  
"Thank you Merlin." Laughing to himself softly, he helped Arthur to the castle and up the stairs, which proved a challenge when he was practically dragging him by his arms. 

When they finally reached Arthur's chambers, Merlin put him in bed and covered him with his sheets. He shook his head fondly and sat on the chair next to the bed.  
"Why are you drunk in the late hours of this morning?" He chuckled, watching him writhe around the bed like a dying animal of some sort.  
"Why shouldn't I be?" He smiled.  
"Because you're the Prince of Camelot. You have things to do. People to see. Places to go." Merlin moved to the end of the bed. Arthur groaned.  
"I wish I was as free as you, with as little responsibility as you."  
"Free? Little responsibility?" Merlin scoffed. "You have no idea. None at all." Arthur frowned at this, and moved to lie next to Merlin. He pulled on his arm to flop him down beside him so they were lay side by side staring up at the ceiling.  
"I'm so lonely, Merlin." He rambled.  
"You are?"  
"Yes. I shouldn't have to be sleeping alone at this age, when I'm as charming as I am." Merlin laughed at this and drummed his fingers on his leg. He wondered how much of this conversation Arthur would remember when he sobered up.  
"I get lonely too, you know." He started, turning his head to face him. "I have to sleep alone. Just like you." Arthur pressed his lips together.  
"Is there anyone in particular you'd want to fill that space in your bed?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and turning on his side. Merlin laughed and looked back at the ceiling.  
"There is this one person. But it'd never happen." He sighed. Arthur frowned.  
"Why wouldn't it ever happen?"  
"Because..." Because he was a Prince and he was a manservant? Because he was gorgeous and he was gawky and awkward? Because he'd never feel the same? All of the above? "I know they'd never feel the same. I want to save myself the embarrassment." Arthur punched the top of his arm.  
"I'm in the same situation, my dear friend." He slurred. "Who is this girl you're on about then?"  
"Um...he...it's not a girl." Merlin's cheeks flushed crimson. Arthur looked pleasantly surprised.  
"Oh! Well that wasn't really expected." He smiled. "Good, though."  
"Good?" Merlin questioned.  
"Yes." The two lay in silence; Merlin still counting the cracks in the ceiling and Arthur resting his head on his hand, lay facing Merlin with crinkles next to his eyes. Arthur watched the way his eyes were flitting from one part of the ceiling to the next, reflecting flecks of sunlight into his blue eyes, and looked at the way his wispy dark hair formed in a small curl behind his ear that lead to a perfect jaw line that shadowed onto his neck. He could bare it no longer. He pushed himself up, and pressed a gentle, soft kiss to Merlin's unsuspecting mouth. Merlin's eyes widened as far as they could and he sat bolt upright with a blood drained face.  
"Arthur! You-" he was stopped by another kiss, this time more of a command than a suggestion. Arthur's muscular body leaned against his, and Merlin could do nothing but surrender and kiss him back. The way their lips fit perfectly together as his arms explored Merlin's back and neck made the butterflies in his stomach flutter madly. Merlin was falling into a lovestruck daze but Reluctantly, he broke away.  
"Arthur, you're drunk, stop, you don't know what you're doing!" He cried, a tear rolling down his cheek. Arthur looked hurt.  
"So..you don't like me?"  
"I do," Merlin sobbed, "but you're drunk, and now if anyone finds out, they'll think I forced myself on you, and...and...I need to go!" He rubbed his eyes and stood up.  
"Merlin, stop!" Arthur grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. "I'm not even drunk." Merlin shook his head.  
"Of course you are, don't try that!"  
"I'm not! I swear on the whole of Camelot's life that I am completely stone cold sober." Merlin sat back down again, his jaw still dropped. He sat in silence as thoughts bounced around his head and made him feel a little sick. "So..so...you.." He rambled. "I love you." Arthur smiled. "I do. I really do." He moved over to Merlin and put his hand on his leg. "I didn't realise until quite recently. You're my best friend. My only real friend. You're the only one who really believes in me. The only one who makes me feel like a normal person rather than a soon-to-be King." "But..." Merlin was receiving too much information to comprehend at that moment, but his heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour as his fantasies came true. "I'm just a servant. You're royalty. We could never happen. Could we?" "Merlin, my father can tell me where to go, what to say, what to do, but he cannot tell me who I can love and be loved by." He laced his hands with Merlin's and squeezed it reassuringly. "We'll make it work. I promise." And with that, he pressed a few small kisses to Merlin's lips, and stood to leave with a smile. "I think we have some explaining to do to my father."


End file.
